


Life Gave Me the Gift of You

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is a story that came to mind, per some discussion with a fellow blogger over Discord. It's more of a depiction of my OC and the relationship she has with her mother. It adds to my OC's backstory a bit more, in terms of motivation and where she came from. Plus, it's also a side drabble from my main ongoing series "Myth and Legends".Without further adieu, I present this. It can get slightly angsty but there are no major spoilers to the main story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Myths and Legends AU and Others





	Life Gave Me the Gift of You

For most of her adult life, Artemisia knew nothing but slavery, pain, and war. She had lost her fellow sisters to the Trojan War, Herakles, Theseus, and now they lost their freedom to man. Just as she thought that her life would be wasted away, Ares and Hera came to Artemisia in visions, granting her and her fellow women the strength and abilities to free themselves. In time, they overcame their captors and gained back their way of life.

As their reward for their bravery, Artemisia became the appointed queen of these women by Zeus, and they were given a land they called their own. They became the Amazons and forged a way of life that kept them protected from the outside world, and lived peaceful lives. But the time came when Artemisia wanted to pass on that legacy. The gods had heard her prayers and granted her the gift of life, the gift of a child. When she saw her daughter’s eyes open, Artemisia instantaneously knew that instead of this child living for her, she would live for this child.

She named her daughter Persephone, to honor the Goddess of the Spring and Queen of the Underworld. What was once thought to be dead inside was given life anew in the form of Artemisia’s precious daughter. Though it was common for demigods to exist, Persephone was an exception. Given her code of honor and lifestyle as an Amazon, the Olympians took favor to her and saw potential for her future. Although there were few visitors to the Amazons’ home, the Olympians came and went every now and then, offering teachings and different skills for the Amazonian princess. Zeus looked upon her and saw the she was an embodiment of the good he saw in his creation of mankind.

While Persehpone enjoyed the visits from her familial divine side, especially Athena and Hades, Artemisia couldn’t help but feel protective towards her child. She never wanted to slight the gods, but she knew that their gifts and teachings would come at a price for her daughter.

Persephone grew strong as a warrior, and as she got older, Zeus wanted her to go into Man’s World, to help them end their wars, establish peace, and to overcome the struggles they faced. Once Artemisia received word from Hermes, she didn’t want to believe it. The gift that the gods had given her was going to be taken away? Impossible! She wouldn’t allow it, even if it wasn’t her decision to make. As she feared, it was decided that Persephone would go into Man’s World as a diplomat, warrior, and ambassador, becoming a bridge between the realms.

The day she left was one both women never forgot. Hecate and Hermes were able to take Persephone to the shores to depart until Artemisia caught wind of their plan. Homage to the gods be damned, she wanted what she could have with her daughter, even if she had to fight for it. Mother and daughter faced each other for the last time, words exchanged before the clash of their swords met. “It is my duty as an Amazon, as a child of the gods! Man’s World needs my help!” Artemisia parried an attack before lunging forward. “Man’s World is beyond saving!” They came to a stand still before Artemisia offered her last attempt. “If you do this, you will never become queen, never set foot on your home again. Is it worth it for them?” Persephone quietly held back her tears as she let her sword fall, signaling she was defenseless. “Ask me again, mother”.

Seeing her daughter grown into a promising young woman, and how the gods favored her, Artemisia bitterly accepted their fate. “Though you are my daughter and are taught in my ways, I do not recognize you.” She stepped forward, unveiling her last gift she could offer. “This crown was worn by our first Amazon, Atalanta, the worthiest and strongest of us. See to it that you are worthy of its weight.” Persephone accepted her mother’s gift and gave her last farewell to her mother, her Amazonian sisters, and what she called her home. Though it was a tense goodbye for the two women, both felt their hearts break. As she sailed off with Hermes and Hecate, Persephone gave her home and culture one last look before it vanished from here view. “I promise you, mother. We will see each other again. I will make you proud.”

Every now and then, Artemisia received word from Hermes and the other gods of how Persephone had progressed in her missions. Aphrodite spoke of her beauty, Ares and Athena praised her skills in war, and Zeus assured her mother that she was not alone in Man’s World and that he was fiercely proud of her successes. Persephone had met her other mortal and immortal half-siblings and cousins, and all she knew was companionship. Then came the day Artemisia feared the most, the realization of the bitter truth all mothers must face. Hermes had spoken of a new power, a new empire by the name of Rome, and how it had spread faster than a wildfire.

When he brought Persephone’s letter to her mother, Artemisia noted the spelling “Prosperina”. Though she was grateful to receive word from her daughter, she knew what had to be accepted: even though Persephone was her gift of a daughter, she was still her own person and that came with change and unfamiliarity, no matter how much it hurt.

As the days turned to months, to years, to centuries, Artemisia knew her time was coming soon, the time where she and her fellow Amazons were not needed. One morning, she looked out towards the horizon, where the ocean met the sky, and let her tears fall freely, away from any wandering eyes. She held onto hope that she would see her daughter again, but doubt ate away at her heart. Over time, that doubt broke Artemisia’s heart.

Artemisia’s heart wasn’t mended whole until she was reunited with the gods and her kin, waiting for their long lost sister and Amazon to return to them. When Artemisia saw Persephone again, she felt a wave of emotions overcome her. Her daughter, her treasure, was back with their family, both the divine and mortal. She felt as elated as any mother could, and cried tears of joy when she saw how much her daughter had changed. She knew what Zeus spoke of when he said he was fiercely proud of her, because of everything she heard until now, Artemisia saw that in her daughter as she stood proud and tall.

Persephone gasped as she recognized who the woman was in front of her, and those who were present alongside the Queen as well. She let out her laughs of joy and relief, feeling centuries of emotion finally let loose. Little did they know that the happiest day for them and their family, was also the saddest for the individuals Persephone had also called her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying well and healthy!


End file.
